KIM JAEJOONG'S FANMEET
by My beauty jeje
Summary: New Summary. Cerita dibalik sakitnya Kim Jaejoong saat mengadakan FanMeetnya di Jakarta. Yunjae / BL / DLDR / R & R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - to M

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),Yadong, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

CASTS

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim changmin

.

.

.

**KIM JAEJOONG'S FANMEET**

.

.

.

.

_**Disebuah Apartemen**_

.

" Hattcciiiiihh...haaattchhiihh..."

" Yunnie ah...kapan kau mau menuruti kata - kataku, kalau capek jangan dipaksakan, kau bekerja terlalu keras, hhhh...aku benci mereka "

" Gwaenchana boo, kalau minum obat, sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.."

Kim Jaejoong tampak bolak - balik memeriksa keadaan sang kekasih yang terbaring di sofa empuk diruang tengah Apartemen mereka yang luas dan mewah. Sesekali ditempelkannya punggung tangannya ke kening dan pipi namja tampan bermuka kecil, bermata sipit dan berbibir seksi yang terhitung sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk manajemen artis yang menaungi pekerjaan suaminya itu, memberi pekerjaan seperti buruh tak ada hentinya.

Tampak raut wajah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran, melihat namja yang dikenalnya sangat kuat fisik maupun mentalnya itu, kini meringkuk bak kucing peliharaanya jiji, diatas sofa dengan selimut yang tebal. Sedari tadi suara bersin - bersin tak juga berhenti keluar dari bibir namja yang bermarga Jung itu.

" hhhh...masih panas.." Gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong ketika dirabanya kening sang kekasih, nada khawatirpun keluar dari bibirnya.

" Bear kau yakin tidak mau kubawa kedokter saja, hmmm? "

" gwaenchana boo, apa kau mau ada stalker yang mengambil gambar kita, bisa ramai nanti jadinya "

Yunho meyakinkan namja chingunya, agar tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, ia justru khawatir kebersamaan mereka yang akan diketahui publik, akan sia - sia usaha mereka selama tiga tahun lebih menyembunyikan status hubungan mereka didepan publik, hanya karena Jaejoong yang tertangkap kamera sedang menemaninya berobat kedokter.

" Tapi badanmu panas sekali Yun, aku benar - benar khawatir, lagipula lusa aku harus berangkat ke Indonesia, dan kau harus mengisi acara di KBS kan ? " Jaejoong semakin tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, terlebih lagi dilihatnya sekarang badan Yunho mulai menggigil kedinginan akibat panas tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi.

_you got the wrong number_

_you got the wrong number_

_i'm sorry you got the wrong number_

_so don't call me no more_

" Boo, ponselmu, atau ponselku ? " Yunho sedikit terusik karena nada dering ponsel mereka yang bernada sama.

" Punyaku, sebentar..ohh Minnie rupanya " Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika tahu siapa yang menelponnya, sang maknae yang sangat dirindukannya, cepat - cepat ditekannya tombol hijau.

" Yeboseyo, Changmin ah...bogoshippoyo "

" Yeoboseyo, nado bogoshippo umma, mianhe aku baru menelponmu, hehehehe.."

Terdengar suara cengengesan Changmin dari seberang sana, membuat Jaejoong tak dapat menahan senyumnya, ketika mendengar suara khas si evil tersebut.

" Kau sedang dimana hah...mengapa appamu tidak kau perhatikan ? begitu tiba, langsung jatuh sakit.."

" Mwo? kenapa Yunho hyung? sakit? tapi memang dari mulai acara pers konference sampai dipanggungpun dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat kemarin hyung, kukira hanya merindukan hyung saja, ternyata sakit rupanya yah...keciaan deh..? " -_-

" Dasar evil, bisa saja kau, ada angin apa kau menelponku hah ? " sepertinya Jaejoong menyadari adanya sesuatu dibalik telpon dari sang evil maknae itu.

" Ahh...tidak hyung...ehh...anuu...hehehehe "

" Yah cepat katakan, aku mau mengurus appamu yang sedang sakit ini evil! " Jaejoong mulai tidak sabaran menghadapi si evil ini.

" hehehe...hyung jangan marah - marah dong..tadi katanya rindu..."

" Yah, katakan saja kau mau apa, jangan berbelit - belit! dasar! " Jaejoong semakin emosi, telah dilupakannya kata - kata rindu yang baru terucap dari bibirnya barusan.

" eh i-iya hyung, sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong.." suara changmin diseberang sana tampak sedikit gugup lantaran mendengar suara Jaejoong yang mulai naik pitam karena dirinya.

" Cepat katakan, sebelum kulempar ponselku! "

" Ehh..jangan dilempar hyung...kalau begitu..cepat hyung bukakan pintu Apartemen hyung, aku sudah dari tadi berdiri disini "

" KYAAAA...DASAR ANAK SETAN! kenapa tidak ngomong dari tadi? pake acara nelpon segala, huh!" Dengan kecepatan cahaya Jaejoong langsung menyambar gagang pintu Apartemennya, dan langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Tampaklah didepan pintu namja tampan yang tingginya hampir 2 meter, berdiri dengan senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan namja cantik didepannya yang sudah memasang wajah angker akibat kelakuan isengnya barusan.

" Ummaaaa...bogoshippooo..." Changmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan muka kusut Jaejoong saat ini.

" Yah! dasar evil, tiang listrik...kenapa tidak langsung memencet bel saja hah? pake acara nelpon - nelpon dulu, huh " Jaejoong menyatakan kekesalannya dengan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

" Mianhe hyung, aku hanya ingin membuat Jae hyung terkejut saja, ternyata gagal yah,,yang ada malah bibir hyung yang maju 5 senti " Jawab Changmin dan dengan santainya, ditariknya bibir Jaejoog yang sedang mengerucut didepannya, dan tentu saja mengakibatkan amukan dari sang umma.

" YAH! Changmin! dasar kurang ajar ya, awas kau yah " marah Jaejoong sambil mengusap -usap bibirnya yang ditarik Changmin tadi, sedangkan si maknae telah berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya di Apartemen itu, yaitu dapur.

" Hyung masak apa hari ini, aku lapar, sudah lama tidak makan masakan hyung nih " teriak Changmin dari dapur yang luas tersebut.

" Kau lihat saja sendiri, kalau sudah, cepat - cepatlah angkat kaki dari sini, aku mesti mengurus Yunho " tegas Jaejoong.

" Yah hyung, sepertinya tidak mau diganggu yah.." goda Changmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya kearah Jaejoong.

" Lagian bisa apa beruang yang lagi sakit itu, pasti tidak akan memuaskan, hehehehe " lagi - lagi Changmin mengeluarkan kata - kata yang sukses membuat Jaejoong melempar sebuah bantal kursi yang tentu saja cepat ditangkapnya.

" Terserah! sekarang cepat kau makan, dan menghilanglah dari hadapanku! "

" Haahh...huung hangan hehihu...hanhi huung hahan mehehaal " ( ahhh..hyung jangan begitu..nanti hyung akan menyesal ) kali ini Changmin berkata dengan mulut yang penuh dengan tteobokki buatan Jaejoong, dirinya kini berada dimeja makan dengan semangkuk besar makanan favorit hyungnya itu.

" Yah! Jangan kau habiskan food monster! suamiku belum makan sama sekali "

" Ahh..Aku yakin Yunho hyung tidak memerlukan makanan lezat ini " kembali Changmin berkata dengan santai seraya menghabiskan sendokan terakhirnya, dan menghabiskan kuahnya langsung menghirup dari mangkoknya.

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Dia lebih mementingkan untuk memakan hidangannya yang tengah memakai tanktop dan boxer hello kitty setengah pahanya sekarang ini "

" YAH! "

Ucapan sang maknae yang terakhir kontan membuat muka Jaejoong yang putih menjadi merah padam, bagaimana tidak, Changmin barusan telah mendeskripsikan dirinya dan apa yang sedang dikenakannya sekarang ini.

" Gomawo hyung, aku sudah kenyang, dan kalian boleh melanjutkan aktifitas kalian, aku yakin beruang itu cuma pura - pura sakit saja, agar dengan mudah menjerat hyung dalam perangkapnya, hati - hati ne ? "

Kembali Changmin menggoda hyungnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen itu, dan tentu saja mendapatkan hadiah berupa death glare gratis dari hyung cantiknya yang menurutnya sangat seksi malam itu.

" Sekali lagi hati - hati ne hyung, bisa - bisa kau tertular penyakitnya, apalagi kalau kalian berciuman, hehehehe "

" BRAAKKKK "

Tanpa ampun pintu apartemen yang tak berdosa itu ditutup dengan kasar oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ketenangannya sudah sangat - sangat terusik oleh sang maknae yang sangat disayangi sekaligus sangat mengesalkannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, Jaejoong dengan setia menunggui sang kekasihnya yang meringkuk sakit diatas sofa empuk diruang tengah apartemen mereka, sesekali telapak tangannya meraba kening dan pipi sang kekasih yang amat sangat dicintainya itu. Sedikit beranjak dari duduknya, didekatkan wajahnya kewajah tampan yang sangat digandrungi para yeoja itu, perlahan diusapnya peluh yang mulai tampak dikening pemilik wajah kecil tersebut.

" Ahh..syukurlah, mulai berkeringat, cepat sembuh ne..aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." kembali ditatapnya wajah tampan itu, kali ini jemarinya menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah yang digilainya sejak debut pertama mereka, dirabanya pelan bibir tebal sang kekasih yang tampak sangat nyenyak tidurnya setelah meminum obat sejak sebelum kedatangan Changmin tadi.

Baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, tiba - tiba gerakan Jaejoong dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan besar yang erat memegang pergelangan tangannya, meyebabkan ia kembali terduduk didekat kekasihnya tersebut.

" Boo...mau kemana hmm..? jangan meninggalkanku ne ? " suara khas Yunho yang melarang si namja cantik itu untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Aku hanya ingin mengambil makananmu Yun, kau sedari tadi belum makan, nanti tambah sakit.."

" Aku tidak lapar boo, asal ada kau disini "

" Yun ah..ingat kau sedang sakit tidak usah menggombal! " jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit penekanan, menyadari jiwa pervert sang beruang mulai muncul.

" Aniya..aku benar - benar tidak lapar boo...lagian makananku sudah berada didekatku.."

" Apa maksudmu...Awww...Y-yuunnnhhh...ahhhh...hmmpphh..hmppfftthh..."

Belum selesai Jaejoong menanyakan keheranannya, tiba - tiba ia terpekik manakala tubuh rampingnya telah melayang keatas tubuh sang kekasih diatas sofa, dan bibir seksinya telah dibungkam dengan sukses oleh bibir seksi sang kekasih yang berada dibawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluknya erat agar tidak terjatuh.

" Ahhh...hmmpphh...hhmmmffhh..yunhhh..ahhhh...ahhhh... "

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong kecuali pasrah atas apa yang dilakukan pemilik tubuh kekar dibawahnya ini, tubuhnya seketika menjadi lemas seolah kehilangan energi sama sekali, bahkan kini dengan sadarnya ia malah mengikuti permainan lidah sang kekasih yang entah kapan sudah memasuki rongga mulutnya, bermain - main dengan lidahnya, kini gerakan bibir kedua namja tersebut, saling menghisap, menjilat berusaha mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut yang berlangsung sangat lama, seakan mereka tak menghiraukan akan kebutuhan oksigen lagi.

lima menit..

sepuluh menit..

lima belas menit..

" Hahhh...hahh...hahh..."

" Kau mau membunuhku Jung Yunho! " nafas Jaejoong terengah - engah setelah dengan susah payah melepaskan bungkaman bibir Yunho yang malah semakin menuntut, dalam hati ia sungguh mengagumi ketahanan namja manly ini, betapa tidak, ia sudah hampir mati kehabisan nafas, Yunho belum terlihat kehabisan nafas sama sekali, padahal ia dalam keadaan sakit saat ini.

" Yunn...kau sedang sakit, sebaiknya istirahat.."

" Aniya...sekarang aku sudah menemukan obat mujarabnya boo.."

" Apa mak...ahhh...hmmpphh...yyunnhhh aahhh...hennhtiikannhh,,ahhhh..."

kembali bibir hati itu membungkam bibir pout yang benar - benar sangat menggodanya saat ini, dengan gerak cepat ditukarnya posisi mereka saat ini, kini badan kekar Yunho telah menindih tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang tak kuasa menahan desahan erotisnya yang membuat namja diatasnya semakin gencar menyerang tiap titik sensitifnya.

" Ahhh..yunnhh...gelii ahhh..." desahan Jaejoong tak tertahan ketika ciuman Yunho bersarang pada telinganya kemudian turun kelehernya dan menciptakan noda - noda berwarna merah muda, mengingat lusa mereka akan berhubungan dengan dunia luar, maka Yunho tidak terlalu menghisap kulit putih milik kekasihnya itu. Setelah puas bermain dengan wajah mulus yang memiliki tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya itu, Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa itu.

" Sini boo...duduk dipangkuanku " ditariknya dengan lembut tangan namja cantik yang sedikit kecewa karena ia telah menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi.

" Wae ? " tampak bibir pout Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda, saat mengutarakan kekesalannya, sedangkan posisinya saat ini sudah berada diatas paha Yunho muka mereka berhadapan satu sama lain dan lengannya yang kecil dan berkulit sangat - sangat putih itu dilingkarkan dileher sang kekasih yang berkulit coklat, sehingga terciptalah warna yang kontras ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

" Kau tahu mengapa aku tak dapat jauh dari mu, hmmm ? "

" Molla.."

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan mukanya yang sedang berblushing ria sewaktu Yunho membisikkan pertanyaan itu tepat ditelinganya yang sensitif. Ditundukkan mukanya tak berani menatap mata musang yang kini sedang menyorot tajam kearahnya saat ini.

" Karena, mata ini..hidung ini..bibir ini..wajah ini..sudah membuatku tergila - gila "

"... "

Jaejoong tampak semakin blushing parah ketika mendengar jawaban dari kekasih yang kadang disebutnya suami itu, terlebih ketika mengemukakan jawabannya, dibarengi juga dengan kecupan di mata, dihidung, dibibir, dan terakhir dipipinya yang berasal dari bibir hati Yunho dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam, menandakan keseriusan dalam ucapannya.

" Ahh...gombal! "

" Tak percaya eoh..? "

" ne! "

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat Jaejoong mengatakannya gombal, perlahan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah tirus kekasih cantiknya itu, disingkapkan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi hampir seluruh matanya, tampaknya Yunho kurang suka bila poni - poni itu menutupi bola mata indah yang paling disukanya tersebut.

" Pakai ini cepat, aku tidak suka jika tidak melihat kedua mata ini saat berhadapan denganku "

Kali ini Yunho menyodorkan hair flip yang biasa dipakai Jaejoong untuk menjepit poninya, yang tergeletak berada diatas sofa itu tak jauh darinya, sepertinya hair flip itu terlepas dari poni Jaejoong karena tadi terlihat ia sempat memakainya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, Poni Jaejoong sudah dalam keadaan terjepit, tampaknya ia sudah sangat mahir memasang jepit rambut itu tanpa melihat cermin sama sekali, kali ini wajahnya nampak semakin cantik dengan poni yang dijepit dengan hair flip yang berhias gambar hello kitty kesukaannya itu.

" Yeoppo..Jaejoongie yeoppo ne.."

" Yah! "

Ddidorongnya kening Yunho pelan ketika, kekasih dihadapannya itu memujinya, kini wajahnya tampak memerah sempurna.

" Kau tahu boo, aku senang sekali melihat wajah meronamu ketika kau malu, seperti saat ini.."

" Yah! Jung Yunho, hentikan! kau mau aku menjadi udang rebus eoh ? "

Tampak Jaejoong semakin malu, setelah mendengar pengakuan dari bibir namja kesayangannya itu. Kali ini kedua tangan kekar Yunho sudah berpindah diatas kedua paha mulusnya yang hanya berbalut boxer helo kitty pendek, yang semakin pendek ketika ia menekuk kedua kakinya diatas pangkuan namja manly tersebut.

" Dan kau tahu boo, hanya ada satu hal yang kusesalkan darimu " kembali bibir hati itu berbisik menghembuskan hawa panas kedalam lubang telinga Jaejoong, tempat yang paling sensitif ditubuhnya itu.

" Mwo? apa itu " mata indah namja cantik bermarga Kim itu membulat, seakan tak terima dengan perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

" Pantatmu rata..."

" PLETAK! "

" Awww...appo boo.."

Kali ini jawaban Yunho sukses mengundang kemarahan yang menyebabkan gerakan reflek tangan Jaejoong yang secepat kilat menjitak kepalanya, disusul teriakan kesakitan dari mulutnya. namun teriakan kesakitan itu hanya sebentar saja, pasalnya kini yang terdengar malah suara tawa merdu yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong yang menahan geli ketika digesek - gesekkannya bibirnya dilekuk leher namja cantik itu.

" Yah! Hentikan Yunnie ahh...geli ahhh...haa...haa.., kenapa kau belum mencukur kumis dan janggutmu eoh? "

Sepertinya, bulu - bulu tajam yang berasal dari atas bibir Yunho dan di sekitar dagunyalah yang membuat namja cantik yang telah berada dalam pelukkannya ini meronta - ronta karena kegelian.

" Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menumbuhkannya, hmmm? katamu biar aku kelihatan tambah manly, bukan begitu..?

" Yah..kalau begini aku tak tahan..bakka ! "

" Datte...oishi ne..? " ( tapi enak kan ? )

" Dame! Bakkayaro..!" ( tidak! pabbo..! )

" Hmmm...boo... "

" Wae.."

" Poppo "

" Ani "

" Poppo "

" Ani "

" Ani "

" Po...eh..Ahhh...hmmppffhh...yyaahh...Junghh..Yuuunhhoo...kaauuhh...curanngghh...ahhhh.."

Kembali bibir pout itu harus mengakui, kelihaian bibir hati yang telah membungkamnya dengan ganas, kini disertai dengan permainan lidah yang seakan bertanding untuk merebut kekuasaan dalam rongga mulut kedua namja yang tengah mempergunakan sebaik -baiknya waktu kebersamaan mereka, karena hanya dalam hitungan jam mereka akan kembali terpisah oleh kesibukan mereka masing - masing.

" Disini atau dikamar, hmm ? " bibir hati itu memberi pilihan kepada pujaan hatinya disela - sela ciuman panas mereka dengan nafas tersengal - sengal menahan nafsu yang sangat besar.

" Dikammarr yunhh...disini semmpiithh...ahhh." dengan susah payah pemilik bibir pout yang sudah membengkak sempurna itu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang kini telah menyingkap tanktopnya, dan memainkan nipplenya yang sudah mengeras sempurna dengan bibir tebalnya.

" Dengan senang hati, boo..."

" Awww...Yuuunn.."

.

.

.

.

.

tbc/end?

review ?

.

.

.

Next Chap NC? or not ?

Persembahan saya memperingati ultah Uri handsome Boys

TVXQ. Mian terlambat, karena sudah 4 hari ini author sakit.

Tadinya mau saya buat one shoot, ternyata terlalu panjang

jadinya pemirsah, saya janji akan segera memposting end chapnya

setelah diedit dan melihat review yang masuk tentu saja.

Untuk ff ' Love Hurt ' dan ' Forever Love ' saya usahakan secepatnya

di publish, doakan GWS to me ne..? Jeongmal Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M to NC 21

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),Yadong, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

CASTS

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Author ngucapin selamat buat uri Umma yang barusan memenangkan ' BEST MALE NEW COMER AWARD' di MBC dari dramanya dr. Jin, Trus buat uri Uchun nih a.k.a si Jidat. a.k.a Park Yoochun yang menangin ' BEST MALE ACTOR ' ( yeee...uchun hebat...*usapjidatuchun )

Jadi gomen ne, kalo end chap ini mengecewakan, pasalnya Author ngetik sambil mesem - mesem liat muka Umma yang...ampuuunnn deh..kinclongnya...ampe bisa ngaca kali yee...*SirikDuniaAkhirat

So, enjoy reading...jangan lupa reviewnya ^^

.

.

**_Previous Chap_**

.

_" Disini atau dikamar, hmm ? " bibir hati itu memberi pilihan kepada pujaan hatinya disela - sela ciuman panas mereka dengan nafas tersengal - sengal menahan nafsu yang sangat besar._

_" Dikammarr yunhh...disini semmpiithh...ahhh." dengan susah payah pemilik bibir pout yang sudah membengkak sempurna itu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang kini telah menyingkap tanktopnya, dan memainkan nipplenya yang sudah mengeras sempurna dengan bibir tebalnya._

_" Dengan senang hati, boo..."_

_" Awww...Yuuunn.."_

.

.

**KIM JAEJOONG'S FANMEET**

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit terpekik, disaat tiba - tiba tubuh ringannya terangkat dalam gendongan Yunho secara bridal style, namun jeritannya tak bertahan lama saat bibir poutnya terkunci didalam lumatan bibir seksi Yunho sembari menggendongnya kekamarnya, selama perjalanan menuju kamar, ciuman tersebut sama sekali tidak terlepas, Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat dileher besar Yunho yang siap berubah menjadi beruang malam itu.

" Jadila Jaejoongie ku yang nakal eoh.."

Bisik seduktif dari suara bass Jung Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong sesaat setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, sekarang sepasang kekasih itu telah berada diatas ranjang nyaman yang bernuansa gelap, dengan posisi si seme menindih sang uke yang telah memasang wajah merah merona, mata sayu, dengan bibir merah yang terbuka sedikit, benar - benar pose yang minta diserang oleh siberuang yang kini sedang sibuk melucuti lembar demi lembar penutup tubuh si uke a.k.a. Kim Jaejoong.

" Boo, aku sudah tidak tahan, kau begitu menggoda, sudah lama aku tidak merasakanmu.."

" Ne, lakukanlah sesukamu bear, apa saja yang kau inginkan..hmm.."

Bisikan seduktif dari bibir cherry Jaejoong menjawab dirty talk dari beruangnya, tampaknya ia sudah siap dijadikan apa saja oleh siberuang demi memuaskan nafsunya. Memang, karena bermacam kesibukan dari kedua belah pihak, membuat mereka sudah sangat jarang memiliki waktu seperti ini.

" Jinjja ?" suara mengoda Yunho menuntut kepastian.

" Ne.."

" Uke on top?"

" Ne "

" Doggy style ? "

" Siapa takut.. "

" Be a whore for me ne ? "

" Only for you my bear.."

Entah kapan mereka telah bertukar posisi, saat ini Jaejoong sudah berada diatas tubuh kecoklatan milik namja bermarga Jung itu, sepertinya pemilik banyak tatto ditubuhnya ini sudah sangat terangsang sekali, tak biasanya Jaejoong bertindak seagresif itu, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Yunho sedikit keheranan akibat kekasihnya yang tampak berbeda malam ini, namun tentu saja ia sangat senang sekali.

" Ahhh...boo..nikmathh..terusskaannnh..ahhh.."

Bibir hati Yunho tak dapat menahan desahannya saat tubuh polos Jaejoong yang berada diatasnya tengah menyerang lehernya dengan kecupan - kecupan secara bertubi - tubi, yang tentu saja didiringi dengan jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan - hisapan kecil, sembari jari jemari putih Jaejoong yang bergerak sangat terlatih menarik sweater yang tengah dipakai Yunho kearah atas agar segera terlepas, disusul gerakan kedua tangannya yang dengan sigap melorotkan celana training yag sedang dipakai Yunho saat ini, ia memang memakai pakaian berbahan tebal itu dikarenakan keadaan tubuhnya yang sempat demam tinggi tadi.

Kini kedua tubuh milik namja itupun dalam keadaan yang sama, polos. Jaejoong yang tampaknya sudah sangat bernafsu sekali, tak menyia - nyiakan kesempatannya, dengan cepat diraihnya benda pusaka milik Yunho yang sangat dgemarinya itu, digenggamnya erat benda tersebut, namun sepertinya mulutnya lebih menginginkan benda tersebut.

" Aahhh...sshhh..hhhaaa...mmmhhh...ahhh..." tampaknya Yunho mulai terhanyut permainan mulut Jaejoong yang berada diselangkangannya menikmati benda besar dan panjang itu dengan rakusnya, menjilatinya seperti lolypop yang sangat manis. Jari jemari Yunho menjambak rambut Jaejoong dibawah sana, tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

" terussh boo...hhhaa...lebih cepat..."

Jaejoong semakin bernafsu memainkan Junior Yunho yang kini sudah berada didalam rongga mulutnya, dihisap, dijilat, digerakkannya dengan gerakan keluar masuk didalam mulut kecilnya itu, ia sangat puas saat melihat sang kekasih yang sudah terbuai dalam servisnya itu, namun ditengah - tengah itu, tiba - tiba tangan Yunho bergerak menahan gerakkan kepala Jaejoong yang sedang bergerak maju mundur diantara selangkangannya itu.

" Waeyo baby ? "

Tanya Jaejoong, dengan menampakkan bibir merahnya yang berkilat oleh salivanya sendiri, dengan posisi tangannya masih menggenggam Junior bigsize sang kekasih, kedua bola mata indah yang tengah menatap sang kekasih heran, kini ditutupi oleh poninya yang berjatuhan kedepan wajahnya, entah sejak kapan jepit rambut hello kitty yang dipakainya telah terlepas tidak tahu dimana.

" Aku hanya mau mengeluarkannya ditempat yang seharusnya.."

" Everything you want honey."

Rupanya Yunho tidak ingin membuang cairannya ditempat yang tdak seharusnya, Jaejoong yang mengerti hal tersebut, segera saja menaiki badan kekar yang masih dalam posisi berbaring itu. Lubangnya sepertinya sudah tidak tahan ingin segera diisi dengan Junior yang mungkin tiga kali lebih besar dari ukurannya itu. Perlahan diarahkannya lubangnya kearah Junior yang sudah berada digenggamannya itu, dan tanpa kesulitan Junior besar itu menembus dinding rectum dan masuk lebih dalam lagi saat Jaejoong menekan pinggulnya kebawah, dan tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi kedua insan tersebut, keduanya kini dalam posisi yang sama, mendongakkan kepalanya tanda mengalami kenikmatan saat bagian tubuh tersensitif mereka bertemu.

" Uke on top ne? " Jaejoong menyebutkan posisi sex yang sedang dilakukannya itu.

" Ne, lakukanlaah apa yang dapat kau lakukan untuk memuaskanku boo.." bisik seduktif Yunho ditelinga sensitif Jaejoong ketika posisinya sudah dalam keadaan duduk menghadap namja cantik yang berada dipangkuannya saat ini.

" Hmpphh...hmmffpphh...aahhh...ahhh...Yunnhhh...aahhh..."

Desahan erotis Jaejoong yang terus menyebut nama sang kekasih saat ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dipangkuan namja tampan yang memiliki bibir seksi berbentuk hati yang kini tengah menjelajahi tubuh atasnya, mulai dari telinga, leher, dan dadanya, sedangkan tangan besarnya menggenggam erat Juniornya yang telah menegang dengan gerakan maju mundur tanpa henti.

" aakkkhh...yunnhh...lebihh cepat..akkhh..terusss baby..."

Bibir cherry indah itu terus mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang semakin tak terkendali saat gerakan maju mundur jari - jari panjang sang kekasih yang menggenggam erat juniornya semakin cepat, ditambah lagi kini bibir hati itu sedang bermain - main dengan kedua nipplenya secara bergantian dengan gerakan menggigit, menyedot, dan menjilat, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang tampaknya akan segera keluar.

" Yyuunhh..jangan berhentiihh,..ahhh..sebentar lagiiihh...ahhh..."

Bibir hati itu tersenyum penuh arti ketika tubuh putih mulus menampakkan tanda - tanda akan segera klimaks, ia pun mempercepat gerakkan tangannya pada Junior Jaejoong, senyum bertambah lebar saat tubuh wangi yang selalu memabukkannya itu semakin menempel pada tubuh polosnya bersamaan dengan berkedutnya benda yang berada dalam genggamannya, disusul dengan keluarnya cairan kental memuncrat membasahi perut seksinya.

" hmmpppffhh...hhmmphh...hmmffpph..Yunhh..aahh.."

Yunho yang menyadari kekasihnya yang sedang dipuncak kenikmatan itu, segera menyambar bibir seksi si cantik agar kenikmatannya semakin bertambah. Yunho dengan penuh pengertian membiarkan sejenak kekasihnya menikmati saat - saat klimaksnya, setelah melumat bibir merah itu, perlahan dipindahkannya bibir hatinya kekening namja cantik yang diklaimnya sebagai separuh dirinya itu, dikecupnya lama kening yang kini dibasahi peluh itu dengan penuh cinta. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dengan nafas terengah - engah, hanya dapat memejamkam kedua mata indahnya didalam dekapan hangat " beruang " sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dua tengah malam, namun tak ada tanda - tanda pada kedua namja yang sudah berada diatas ranjang king size berlapiskan sprei hitam, yang sangat kontras dengan warna terang yang berasal dari tubuh polos kedua namja yang tengah bergumul diatasnya itu untuk menghentikan kegiatan saling serang menyerang mereka. Suara desahan dan erangan kenikmatan yang bersahutan - sahutan bagaikan musik yang mewarnai kesunyian malam saat itu.

" hhaahh...hhaaah...Yunnnhhh...aku capek...jebball..aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi..ahhh..."

Tampak dada putih mulus Jaejoong yang sudah dipenuhi peluh disekujur tubuhnya, bergerak turun naik, menandakan nafasnya yang tersengal - sengal setelah berapa jam meladeni birahi sang kekasih, yang sepertinya masih belum puas akan dirinya, karena baru mengalami satu kali klimaks, sedangkan ia, barusaan saja ia sudah mengeluarkan cairan tubuhnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, rasa menyesal, saat mengingat dirinya yang selalu menyuruh sang kekasih agar selalu mengkonsumsi penambah stamina setiap hari, dan inilah hasilnya, selalu diakhiri dengan ia yang tergeletak lemas karena kehabisan tenaga.

" Boo...aku masih mau lagi, aku masih ingin bermain - main bersamamu..jebbal " kali ini muka lucu Yunho yang sengaja dibuat - buatnya agar Jaejoong memberikannya kesempatan lagi.

" Kau lihat, aku saja belum puas memainkan ini, hmmm.. "

" Ahhh...yunnnhh..ssshhh..aaahhh.. "

Sontak kembali terdengar desahan erotis dari bibir merah yang sudah membengkak sempurna itu, saat Bibir hati itu menempel dan menghisap nipplenya yang juga sudah membengkak akibat permainan mereka sedari tadi. Melihat godaannya akan berhasil, Yunho semakin intens mempermainkan benda favoritnya dibagian dada Jaejoong yang terlihat montok akibat ototnya itu.

" Yunnhh..aahh...kau selaluuh begituuhh..selaluuh menggodaku...aahh..."

Semakin meringis Jaejoong, semakin liar juga permainan Yunho yang sekarang bukan hanya berpusat pada kedua nipple Jaejoong yang dhisapnya bergantian, sekarang malah jari jemari indah Yunho telah menjelajah kebagian bawah tubuh sang kekasih dan berusaha memanjakan juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah tertidur tak berdaya setelah klimaks yang ketiga kalinya.

" Yuunnhh..aahhh...jangan menggodaku..ahhh...cepat masukkan punyamu..ahhhh..."

Aigoo...tampaknya Jaejoong telah dibuat gila oleh sentuhan - sentuhan liar diseluruh tubuhnya oleh sang kekasih, yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar melihat si cantik sudah kembali " on " dan menginginkannya untuk cepat - cepat memasukinya, terlihat sicantik yang sudah tidak berdaya akibat kehabisan tenaga itu, telah melebarkan kedua paha mulusnya selebar - lebarnya, sebagai jalan masuk menuju lubang surganya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yunho segera mengarahkan Adik kecilnya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang menuju hole yang sangat menggoda dihadapannya itu. Segera digerakkannya Juniornya sesaat setelah berada dalam lubang surganya itu.

" Ahhh...Yuunhh...fasterrhhh... "

" Tentu boo...aahhh...nikmaatthh..."

" Yunn...ahhh...disana...aahhh..ahhh.."

" Disini baby...hmmm..? "

Erangan tertahan Jaejoong, saat Yunho menyentuh titik prostatnya, sungguh membuatnya benar - benar berada disurga dunia saat ini, dihentakkannya berulang - ulang tempat yang membuat namja cantik itu mengelinjang kenikmatan.

" Ne, baby...deeper pleeaasse...aaahh... "

" Of course, nae saranghh...ahahhhhhaahh..."

Dan akhirnya..

" Bear...keluar...ahhhaahhh..."

" Bersama boo...akkhhhhhhh "

Erangan tertahan keduanya yang berbarengan terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang tak dapat dikatakan kecil itu, desahan nafas memburu dari kedua insan sesama jenis itu seakan memecahkan keheningan malam itu. Tampak tubuh atletis milik namja bermarga Jung itu masih tetap setia berada diatas tubuh kecil namja cantik yang terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan nafasnya yang terus memburu, sementara kedua tangannya erat mencengkeram lengan namja diatasnya, tampaknya ia masih menikmati sisa - sisa kenikmatan yang baru dilewatinya tadi.

" Gomawo boo..gomawo..saranghae..jeongmal saranghae.."

Bibir hati itu mengucapkan kata cinta berulang - berulang sembari menyapu seluruh wajah pucat yang tampak kelehahan dihadapannya itu dengan kecupan bertubi - tubi diseluruh wajah cantik itu tanpa ada ruang yang tersisa sedikitpun.

" Nado..Yunnie ahh.."

Bibir cherry itu menjawab pelan sebelum pemiliknya terbang kealam mimpi didalam pelukan hangat beruang tampan, a.k.a Jung Yunho sepanjang sisa malam yang sangat melelahkan itu...*author tarik napas dulu...haaahhh

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hattchhiiih...hatchhiiihhh..."

" Boo...gomen ne...gara - gara aku, sepertinya kau tertular penyakitku "

Terdengar nada penyesalan yang keluar dari bibir hati namja pemilik postur badan atletis siang itu, tampaknya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasihnya yang sedari pagi tadi tidak berhenti bersin - bersin akibat tertular penyakit flu yang 3 hari lalu bersarang ditubuhnya. Sekarang keadaan benar - benar kebalikan dari hari kemarin, dimana Yunho yang tidak berhenti bersin - bersin dan meringkukkan badannya diatas sofa, sekarang malah Jaejoongnya yang keadaannya demikian, tubuh kurusnya meringkuk diatas sofa yang ditempati Yunnie nya kemarin, sementara sekotak tissue tidak pernah jauh darinya mengingat hidungnya yang selalu ngocor?

" Boo, Gwaenchana ? kedokter ne? "

" Gwaenchanayo, baby..tidak usah, mungkin aku hanya perlu istirahat saja ne ? "

Suara parau Jaejoong tampak meyakinkan Yunho bahwa dirinya tidak apa - apa, ia tidak ingin Yunho bertambah khawatir dengan keadaannya.

" Sebaiknya batalkan saja dulu acara Fanmeet mu di Indonesia, aku sangat khawatir melihat keadaanmu, boo "

" Aniya baby, aku harus profesional, fans - fansku, bahkan fans kita sudah sangat menunggu kehadiranku disana, lagian ini adalah kedatanganku utnuk yang pertama kalinya "

Kekhawatiran Yunho akan kekasihnya, tak mendapat tanggapan serius dari namja cantik, yang kini tampak hidungnya telah memerah akibat terlalu sering diusap menggunakan tissue itu. Yunho benar - benar sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang yang dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri itu, mengingat pertahanan tubuhnya yang jelas berbeda dengan namja yang hanya memiliki bobot tubuh 50 an kilogram itu, tentu saja hal tersebut semakin membuatnya khawatir.

" Boo, aku jadi semakin menyesal telah mengajakmu bercinta semalam, jika akhirnya kau akan tertular " tampak raut wajah menyesal Jung Yunho yang tak dapat dihindarinya.

" Gwaenchana baby, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus, aku kan sudah minum obat, sebentar lagi juga akan baikan..hhaaattttchhhih "

Suara bersin Jaejoong disela - sela kalimatnya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang diliputi perasaan bersalahnya, malah semakin membuat sang kekasih makin khawatir.

_ting tong..ting tong.._

" Bear lihat siapa yang datang "

Suara bel pintu apartemen mereka, membuat Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat untuk membukakan pintu tersebut, rasanya ia tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi kekasih cantiknya itu.

" Yunho Hyuuuuuung...bogoshippooooo..." suara khas lumba - lumba milik dongsaeng duckbutt mereka tak ayal membuat keheningan di apartemen itu langsung ternoda, disusul penampakan namja berpenampilan dandy berjidat lebar, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Yoochun.

" Yah! Su ie! bisa pingsan hyungmu yang lagi sakit mendengar lengkinganmu itu! " Suara Yunho sedikit membentak.

" Mwo? Jae hyung sakit hyung? Waeyo? bukankah kemarin kalau tidak salah kami mendengar Yunho hyung yang sakit? " kali ini suara husky milik Park Yoochun yang terdengar, semetara kedua matanya tampak diarahkan kesofa hitam tempat Jaejoong hyungnya meringkuk saat ini. Tampaknya Jaejoong telah tertidur sekarang.

Ketiga namja yang sudah seperti keluarga itu kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tengah apartemen mewah tersebut, Tampak Junsu sipemilik pantat seksi, meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur tepatnya kearah kulkas besar yang berada didalam dapur tersebut, membuka kulkas tersebut dan mengambil beberapa minuman ringan kemudian membawanya kearah dua namja yang sudah duduk santai dilantai ruang tengah yang dialasi karpet berbulu tebal agar tidak terlalu dingin jika ingin duduk dibawah.

" Sejak kapan Jae hyung sakit hyung? bukankah besok ia harus berangkat ke Indonesia? " Junsu membuka pembicaraannya diantara ketiganya, sembari menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin yang berada ditangannya.

" Baru tadi pagi ia mulai bersin - bersin, sepertinya ia tertular dariku.." kembali nada penyesalan terdengar dari bibir Yunho.

" Memangnya kalian semalam melakukan apa hyung..ehmm..kok cepat sekali Jae hyung tertular ? " kali ini Yoochun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya saat mengutarakan kecurigaannya akan hal yang telah diperbuat kedua hyungnya, sifat pervert sijidat lebar yang hampir menyamai kepervertan beruang mesum yang dihadapannya sekarang ini, tak dapat disembunyikannya lagi.

" Yah! Chunnie! memangnya apa urusanmu mengenai hal yang mereka lakukan malam tadi, huh! " protes dari Junsu tak urung memusnahkan seketika senyum pervertnya, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal tersebut.

_ting tong...ting tong..._

Suara bel menginterupsi sementara perbincangan diantara ketiga namja tersebut, dengan segera Junsu beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu apartemen tersebut untuk segera membukanya.

" Kyyyyaaaaa...Jun Channnnn...Bogoshipppoooooyooooo "

Suara riang dibalik pintu langsung membahana seantero apartemen yang lumayan luas itu.

" Yah dasar! Tiang listrik! lepass! aku tidak bisa bernafas...! "

Junsu tampak megap - megap lantaran sangat tidak menyangka, tubuh jangkung yang berada dihadapannya kini telah memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dengan sekuat tenaganya, tentu saja mukanya yang tepat berada di dada si Maknae menempel erat menyebabkannya tak dapat bernafas sama sekali.

" hhaah...dasar kau tiang listrik evil! " tampak Junsu yang sibuk menghirup udara sebanyak - banyaknya setelah Changmin melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

" Mana ummaku ? aku lapar nih.."

Dengan santai si maknae memasuki apartemen tersebut, sembari bola matanya liar menari - nari mencari keberadaan orang yang disebutnya umma itu.

" Tak ada makanan! umma mu sakit! "

Kali ini suara bass yang menyahuti pertanyaan si maknae, dengan nada yang tegas, setegas - tegasnya. Serta merta bola mata si maknae mendapati sosok kecil yang tengah meringkuk diatas sofa tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

" Mwo? apa kataku, sudah kuduga..hmmm.."

" Apa maksudmu tiang listrik hah? "

nada penasaran keluar dari dari bibir hati Yunho, ketika mendengar gumaman sang maknae yang cukup terdengar, ditelinga ketiga namja lain yang berada didekatnya.

" Sudah kuduga ummaku pasti tertular virus yang berada ditubuh Yunho hyung kemarin "

" Mwo ? " kali ini duo Yoosu yang tampak memasang tampang cengo - cengo bego.

" Tentu saja, virus itu sudah tidak tahu lagi kemana arah pulang saat Yunho hyung dan umma melakukan french kiss selama 20 menit tanpa henti "

Jawaban santai Changmin kontan membuat wajah tampan berkharisma milik sang leader merah padam seperti kepiting saos padang, yang hampir membuat Changmin gelap mata ingin melahapnya?

" Yah! KAU NGINTIP YA EVIL! "

Suara keras Yunho yang cetar membahana seantero ruangan itu, lho? kenapa jadi sahrini..#abaikanpemirsah# mengingat si evil maknae itu sempat mampir untuk makan kemarin malam.

" Hehehehe...mianhe hyung, aku tidak sengaja, aku mengambil jaketku yang ketinggalan semalam hyung, aku masuk karena tak ada yang mendengar ketukanku, ternyata kalian sedang asyik diatas sofa sampai - sampai aku mengambil jaketku yang berada disebelah kalianpun, kalian tak menyadarinya,,,hhhhhh...benar - benar deh hyung ini.."

" Omaigatsan... " kali ini seruan khas milik Junsu terdengar sangat nyaring, begitu mendengarkan penjelasan si maknae yang sungguh tidak dapat diterima dengan akal sehat. Diam - diam Yunho membenarkan ucapan maknaenya itu, pasalnya, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua ( YunJae ), tak menghiraukan apa -apa lagi saat sedang terlarut dalam ciuman panas.

Kini Yoochun tampak menggaruk - garuk kepalanya, " kalau begitu sih, aku tak heran kalau Jae hyung tertular dengan cepat ", sedang Junsu hanya manggut - manggut bego.

Keempat namja tampan itu akhirnya menghabiskan siang hingga senja hari itu didalam Apartemen milik Yunjae couple, mereka mempergunakan waktu mereka yang sangat singkat itu sebaik - baiknya agar dapat melepas rindu, mengingat kesibukan mereka semenjak mereka terpisah tiga tahun lalu. Tak sedikitpun ada yang berubah pada sikap mereka, mengingat mereka sudah sangat jarang sekali bertemu.

Akhirnya setelah melewati sore yang menyenangkan, ketiga maknae Yoosuumin mohon diri untuk pulang ke kediaman mereka masing - masing, karena besok mereka sudah harus melaksanakan sederet aktifitas mereka sebagai artis terkenal dinegara mereka. Jaejoong yang baru saja terbangun ikut mengantarkan kepergian ketiga maknae nya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" Jaejoong hyung, kau yakin akan tetap pergi besok? kami sungguh khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang " suara husky yang berasal dari si jidat lebar, seolah menekankan agar Jaejoong memikirkan kembali rencananya itu.

" Ne, Chunnie tentu saja, aku tetap pergi, tak ada alasan untuk membatalkannya, mereka semua menantiku " suara lemah Jaejoong menjawab mantap tanpa keraguan.

" Kami bisa berbicara kepada manajer bila perlu " Yoochun kembali meyakinkan

" tidak usah Chunnie, aku tak mau memanjakan penyakitku " Tampaknya sifat keras Jaejoong memang tidak bisa dibantah, bahkan Yunho sudah berkali - kali membujuknya pun tak mendapatkan hasil sama sekali.

" Hyung Jidat seperti tidak tahu sifat ummaku saja, ummaku itu artis profesional, jika sudah dikontrak, tak ada alasan untuk membatalkannya " kali ini si Evil yang buka suara.

" Sudah..sudah..lagian Jae hyung kan bukan anak kecil lagi, dia pasti bisa menjaga diri, kalau pingsan kan banyak bodyguard yang dengan senang hati menggendong Jae hyung yang cantik.."

" Yah! tidak boleh! "

Kali ini suara lantang Yunho langsung menginterupsi kalimat candaan Junsu yang membuat sifat posesif terhadap boojaenya itu muncul seketika.

" Yah, Yunho hyung posesifnya keluar deh..! Baiklah kami pamit dulu ne? Jaejoong hyung jangan lupa minum obat, arra ? "

" Kalian bertiga, hati - hati ne ? "

" Ne, Hyung.."

Yoosumin menjawab serempak ketika Jaejoong memperingatkan mereka untuk berhati - hati, setelah mereka tiba di pintu Apartemen itu dan siap meninggalkan kedua hyung tertua mereka yang telah lama menjalin kasih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Keesokkan_** _**Paginya**_

.

Pagi itu waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 waktu korea. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tampak keluar dari pintu apartemen mereka, sementara Yunho sibuk mengunci pintu apartemen itu, Kim Jaejoong terlihat menyandarkan punggungnya didinding sebelah pintu tersebut, tampak raut mukanya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, yah memang sejak semalam panas tubuhnya belum juga menunjukkan akan menurun suhunya, bahkan semalam Yunho cukup dibuatnya kerepotan lantaran mesti bolak balik mengganti kain kompres dikeningnya. Jaket tebal membungkus tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar didinding itu, dipakaikan oleh kekasihnya yang sedari ia bangun tidur tadi memohonnya untuk membatalkan saja acaranya yang akan diselenggarakan besok, dan menggantinya lain hari, namun bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau ia akan menuruti permintaannya itu.

Wajah pucat Jaejoong tampak semakin pucat, tampak ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya tanda ia sedang menahan sakit, matanya terpejam sedangkan punggungnya masih disandarkan didinding itu agar dapat menopang berat badannya. Melihat itu, tak urung Yunho yang baru selesai mengunci pintu apartemennya, tampak semakin gusar menatap sang kekasih, terlebih lagi sesaat setelah bangun tidur, sang kekasih mendapati seseorang telah menghack akun twitternya, merubah nama dan biodatanya, tentu saja hal tersebut menambah beban mental sang kekasih cantiknya yang langsung mengambil keputusan untuk mengdeactivekan akunnya tersebut.

Yunho hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu sekarang, terlebih lagi ia harus melepaskan kepergiannya.

" Boo, kau yakin? masalah twittermu tidak usah dipikirkan, nanti akan membuatmu bertambah sakit.." wajah gusar Yunho semakin menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, dalam hati ia sangat mengutuk ulah si hacker yang tak bertanggung jawab itu, tak dapat dipungkiri, Jaejoong jelas merasa sangat sakit hati sekarang ini, dan ini akan memperburuk keadaannya.

" ne.." hanya jawaban singkat dan pelan dari bibir merah yang tampak tak terlalu merah karena pucat. Jawaban singkat itu semakin membuat Yunho khawatir dengan keadaannya, dirapatkan tubuhnya dihadapan namja cantik yang masih menyandarkan dirinya didinding itu, diraihnya dan digenggamnya kedua tangan putih Jaejoong yang terasa amat panas dalam genggamannya.

" Yakin kau kuat ? kau tahu, aku semakin menyesali diriku yang sudah.."

" sshhh...gwaenchana bear ah, kalau kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, nanti aku yang malah akan merasa bersalah.."

Jaejoong memotong ucapan Jung Yunho dan membawa genggaman tangan mereka kedepan bibirnya dan mengecup jemari yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya tersebut, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya cukup kuat.

" Ku tahu hmm, kalau kita tidak bercinta pada malam itu, aku malah akan sangat menyesalinya " kali ini senyum malu tampak diwajah pucat Jaejoong saat mengutarakan kata - katanya.

" Jeongmal saranghae Yun ah...aku bisa menjaga diriku, percaya ne? "

" Arraseo, tetapi aku akan selalu menelponmu, jangan jauh dari ponselmu, arra ? "

" Ne, my bear "

Seulas senyum manis dari bibir pucat Jaejoong terukir saat mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mematuhi perintah sang kekasih yang benar - benar sangat posesif dan over protektif itu. Senyum itu segera sirna bersamaan tenggelamnya bibir itu didalam bibir tebal namja yang memiliki sorot mata tajam itu, ciuman yang awalnya hanya kecupan ringan itupun meningkat menjadi ciuman panas yang semakin menuntut.

" eengghh..hhmmpphh..aahhh...hhmppfft.."

Yunho merasakan hawa panas yang berasal dari rongga mulut kekasihnya itu, namun hal tersebut tak membuatnya menghentikan ciumannya, apalagi bibir cherry itu telah memberi jalan masuk lidahnya agar dapat bermain dengan lidah sang kekasih yang diakuinya sangat lihai dalam hal berciuman, tak pernah mengecewakan, selalu membuatnya selalu ingin dan ingin lagi merasakan sensasi dari bibir yang gemar memakai lippgloss berbagai rasa itu. Seperti kali ini, dalam keadaan sakit, Jaejoong tak henti - hentinya mengoleskan pelembab bibir itu, rasa strawberry yang menjadi pilihannya kali ini, membuat Yunho ketagihan, tak mau menghentikan ciumannya.

_20 menit.._.

" Yyunnnh...hahh..haahh..hahh...kau selalu ingin membunuhku saat berciuman, eoh? "

Rutukan Jaejoong yang terputus - putus karena nafasnya yang tersengal - sengal kehabisan oksigen, dapat dibayangkan, dua puluh menit menahan nafas, karena mulutnya terkunci oleh bibir seksi namja manly yang paling dicintainya itu.

_ddrrtt,,drrtt,,,drrttt..._

Jaejoong segera merogoh ponselnya yang berada dikantong celananya, dibacanya sms yang baru diterimanya itu.

" Yun, kita berpisah disini..mereka sudah menjemputku dibawah.." lirih Jaejoong, tampak kecewa kebersamaan mereka akan segera berakhir.

" Arraseo boo, jaga dirimu baik - baik, mianhe aku tak bisa selalu menjagamu seperti dulu.." wajah murung Yunho seakan tak rela melepaskan kekasihnya saat itu.

" Gwaenchana bear ah...I had only in my heart.." senyum manis diwajah Jaejoong saat mngucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, mau tak mau mencetak senyum manis diwajah tampan Yunho, dan meraih tubuh ringan sang kekasin dalam pelukkannya.

" Saranghae Kim Jaejoong, my boojae...jaga diri baik - baik ne? pulang secepatnya, aku menunggumu"

" Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho, my bear..tunggu aku ne?

" Biar kuantar kebawah.."

" Ne bear..kajja.."

Bergandengan tangan berjalan menuju lift yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi, Yunho yang hanya membawa ransel kecil dipunggungnya, sebelah tangannya membawakan koper Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu besar sedangkan tangan yang satunya dengan setia menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dengan erat.

Keduanya telah berada didalam lift menuju lantai dasar, Yunho yang menyadari inilah saat terakhirnya berdekatan dengan sang kekasih, karena begitu lift terbuka, mereka segera disambut dunia luar dan tentu saja langsung menjaga jarak bahkan bertingkah laku seakan tak mengenal satu sama lain. Tentu saja Yunho siberuang mesum tak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, didekati bibirnya ketelinga Jaejoong, membisikkan kata - kata yang kontan membuat wajah pucat Jaejoong menjadi merah sempurna.

" Cepat pulang neh, aku akan menarik kembali virus - virus yang ada ditubuhmu saat kau kembali, aku tak akan berhenti sampai pagi, dan boo..kau akan memohon kepadaku untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi..hhmm.."

" Kyaaa..! MESUM! "

" PLAAKK! "

" Awww...appo boo..."

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Ending yang aneh ya pemirsah...gomen ne, saya jadi inget

muka Yunpa saat akun twittnya umma di hack, Yunpa yang

lagi perjalanan ke KBS masang muka nyeremin bgt, mukanya

kusut sampe saya pingin bawa setrika buat gosokin muka

Yunpa biar gak kusut lagi... :D

At last...review ne

Review kalian, penghargaan bagi saya...*poppo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M ( Warning NC 21)

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),Yadong, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

CASTS

Only Yunjae ( khusus di epilog ini )

.

Anneyong...

Menanggapi beberapa saran yang masuk, saya memutuskan

untuk mencoba membuat epilog yang sepertinya gagal ini.

silakan reader nilai sendiri apakah ini bisa disebut epilog,

terserah deh, saya pasrah saja...happy reading ne..^^

..

.

.

.

**KIM JAEJOONG'S FANMEET**

.

.

.

.

**_EPILOG_**

.

_._

_**Jaejoong Pov**_

Tak terlukiskan rasa lega yang kurasakan sekarang, meskipun tubuhku terasa bertambah drop, karena selama lebih kurang dua jam aku berusaha keras, bahkan aku hampir saja menyerah untuk tetap berada dipanggung ini, namun ketika mendengar teriakan - teriakan dan yel - yel dari para fansku dinegara yang baru ini kukunjungi, aku seakan mendapat kekuatan, entah darimana datangnya. Keinginanku untuk memuaskan mereka yang telah membayar mahal hanya demi melihat diriku berdiri disini tidak boleh kuabaikan begitu saja.

Memang keadaanku semenjak dari Seoul sudah sangat menurun. Bahkan sejak semalam sebelum keberangkatanku, aku sempat menulis di twiiterku kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan. Masih kuingat kekasihku yang merawatku semalaman waktu itu, mondar - mandir memasangkan kompres dikeningku yang semakin meninggi suhunya. Yunho juga sempat membujukku untuk membatalkan keberangkatanku pagi itu, tak dapat disembunyikan raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Na mun aku adalah Kim Jaejoong, yang tak pernah membatalkan apalagi menunda perjanjian yang telah disepakati.

Ketika didalam pesawat menuju negara Indonesia, baru kusadari jika aku tak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku sama sekali, seperti petir disiang bolong, ketika manajerku mengetahuinya, pasalnya aku pasti akan tambah mengecewakan jika bertemu fans dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, hal ini tentu saja akan mengecewakan promotor acara yang telah membayar mahal manajemenku. " hhhh..." dalam kondisi badanku yang drop seperti ini aku harus memikirkan bagaimana agar semua pihak tidak merasa dirugikan. Sungguh tidak mungkin bila membayangkan ribuan fansku yang datang dari berbagai daerah, bahkan ada yang dari negara lain, mengorbankan waktu dan tentu saja uang yang tidak sedikit, dan ketika datang hanya melihatku terdiam dipanggung tanpa berbicara, apalagi menyanyi...ahhh...tak dapat kubayangkan betapa kecewanya mereka nanti.

**_Jaejoong Pov End_**

.

Akhirnya semua dapat bernafas lega, baik itu dari pihak promotor acara maupun, dari tim manajemen Jaejoong sendiri, setelah Kim Jaejoong sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengganti kekecewaan fansnya dengan berfoto bersamanya dan juga berhigh five bersamanya, itu diperuntukkan kepada semua yang telah menghadiri acara tersebut tanpa terkecuali. Hal itu tentu saja mendapat sambutan yang luar biasa oleh seluruh fansnya yang berada disana, betapa tidak, bisa melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong dari dekat saja sudah alhamdulillah ya...*sarinimodeon...apalagi bisa berhigh five dan berfoto bareng...*huaaaaa!*T.T

Sedikit lega, itu yang dirasakan Jaejoong setelah mendapat jalan keluar yang dirasa tepat untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya akibat kondisinya saat ini. Saat ini sepuluh menit lagi acara tersebut digelar, entah berapa kali ia mengoleskan lipglossnya agar bibirnya tidak terlihat kering dan pucat, tangannya masih setia menggenggam ponselnya, karena sebagaimana janjinya Yunho akan terus menelponnya, dan benar saja, semenjak tiba menginjakkan kaki di negara ini Yunho secara intens menelponnya meski hanya sebentar - sebentar saja karena masing - masing mereka sama - sama dalam keadaan sibuk, terkadang salah satu mereka harus memutuskan sambungan secara tiba -tiba.

Seperti saat ini, ponsel Jaejoong kembali berdering, tentu saja dengan segera diangkatnya mengingat sebentar lagi ia sudah harus berada dipanggung, setidaknya ia harus memberitahu Yunnienya agar tidak usah menelponnya untuk dua jam kedepan. Ditekannya tombol hijau pada ponselnya..

" Yunnie ah..."

" Gwaenchana boo...aku masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, terlebih kudengar mereka sudah menyiapkan infus dan ranjang rumah sakit untukmu disana, arraseo ?

" Gwaenchana Yun, mereka hanya berjaga - jaga saja..jangan mengkhawatirkanku, kau tau aku tidak lemah."

" Demammu masih tinggi kah? berapa suhumu ketika diukur? hmm?"

" Hampir 40.."

" Andwee! boo..kau bisa kejang kalau...ahhhh..."

" Gwaenchana Yun..aku bisa mengatasinya..jangan khawatir ne? "

" Boo...aku tidak mau tahu...setelah acara selesai kau harus segera kembali ke hotel atau kerumah sakit, tidak ada pesta after party, tidak usah melayani wartawan atau foto - foto...mengerti? "

" Arraa Yun.."

" Dan dengar..kembali ke Korea jika panasmu sudah turun, bahaya jika berada dipesawat dalam keadaan panas tinggi, jika ada apa - apa, tidak bisa segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, mengerti ?"

" Ne, Yun.."

" Telpon aku jika akan pulang, aku yang akan menjemputmu di Bandara, lebih baik kalau berangkat sore dari sana, jadi tiba disini sudah tengah malam, tak akan banyak stalker, mengerti? "

" Ne Yun...ehmm...Yun aq sudah harus berada dipanggung..aku tutup ne? hubungi aku jika acaranya sudah selesai, sekitar dua jam, arraseo..?

" Ne, boo...jaga dirimu...saranghae.."

Yunho tak pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan kata cinta setiap ia akan mengakhiri percakapan telponnya dengan Jaejoong. Tak dapat dipungkirinya malam itu ia sunggunh tidak tenang lantaran kondisi kekasih tercintanya, terlebih setelah mengetahui suhu tubuhnya tadi. " Mianhe boo..gara - gara aku, kau jadi menderita begitu."

Setelah berjuang keras untuk terlihat segar diatas panggung itu, tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, semua pertanyaan yang disodorkan kepadanya semua dijawabnya dalam bentuk ketikan yang terpampang dilayar besar ruangan itu. Selama berlangsungnya acara pun Jaejoong beberapa kali terlihat berjalan kebelakang panggung hanya untuk menyapukan lipgloss kebibirnya, ketika ia merasa tidak tahan akan sakitnya itu, maka ia hanya membalikkan badannya saja membelakangi penonton, sungguh Kim Jaejoong memang benar - benar artis yang profesional dan bertanggung jawab. Akhirnya acara fanmeet itu selesai tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Incheon International Airport_**

.

" Yun ah..aku sudah tiba, baru saja landing.."

" Aku di parkiran, tempat biasa aku menjemputmu "

" Chakkaman Yun, aku mengurus barangku dulu.."

" Arra..aku tidak kemana - mana baby.."

_Tak berapa lama..._

Akhirnya Kim Jaejoong si namja cantik yang baru saja mendarat di bandara kota seoul itu, telah berada didalam sebuah mobil Audy hitam milik Yunniebear sang kekasihnya yang mati - matian meninggalkan schedul lemburnya untuk latihan koreografi single terbaru mereka yang akan diluncurka lusa harinya.

Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan dijalanan sepi kota Seoul, karena memang waktu telah menunjukkan waktu hampir jam satu dini hari sekarang. Terlihat namja cantik yang duduk dibangku penumpang memejamkan matanya, tampaknya ia sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan, untungla demamnya sudah turun semenjak masih di Indonesia, sedangkan sipengemudi tampak fokus menatap lurus jalanan didepannya.

30 menit kemudian...

" Boo..sampai..."

" enngghh..."

Bisikan lembut ditelinga Jaejoong sedikit membuatnya menggerakkan badannya yang tidak nyaman karena tidur bangku mobil tersebut.

" Ahh...sudah sampai ya..ayo turun.."

" Boo..mian, aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini, Changmin dan para dancer sedang latihan, dan aku hanya berjanji pergi sebentar saja.."

" Ahh Yun,,bogoshippoyo...jeongmal bogoshippoyo..kau tidak rindu rupanya..huh.."

" Nado boo...nado bogoshippo.."

Tampak Jaejoong sedikit merajuk mendengar Yunnienya akan segera pergi, tidak dapat menemaninya, bahkan masuk untuk singgahpun sepertinya tidak mau. Bibir cherry itu di poutkannya sedemikian rupa, sementara otaknya berputar bagaimana agar dapat menahan Yunnienya agar tidak beranjak.

" Mianhe boo..jeongmal mianhe..aku tidak enak sudah meninggalkan mereka, aku tadi berjanji hanya dua jam, seharusnya aku sudah kembali sekarang...jebbal.."

" Ahh..Yun aku baru ingat, aku menyimpan red wine yang dulu dikirim temanku dari Amerika, apa kau tidak mau mencicipinya dulu, hmm..?"

Tampaknya Jaejoong berusaha merayu si beruang yang malam itu belum ada tanda - tanda kemesumannya, dan tentu saja membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong merasa heran dan penasaran. Memang sudah dipahaminya, kalau mengenai pekerjaan, Yunho akan sangat bertanggung jawab, dan ini membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat terhina karena merasa dinomor dua kan oleh beruang tersebut.

" Lain kali saja ne? aku benar - benar harus pergi sekarang, boo.."

" hmm..begitu ya...sepertinya ada yang sudah melupakan janjinya deh..."

" Mwo? geurae? "

" Sepertinya, ada yang lupa sudah menularkan penyakitnya kepadaku, dan berjanji akan menarik kembali virus - virus yang bersarang ditubuhku, hmm..?

" Boo, aku..."

" Padahal hole ku ini sudah ingin sekali dimasuki..ehmm..sesuatu.."

Sepertinya usaha Jaejoong dalam rangka menjerat beruang itu, tambah menjadi - jadi, kini dirty talk keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir merah yang dibuatnya semengoda mungkin, saat ini Jaejoong yang duduk dibangku bersebelahan dengan Yunho saat ini, tampak menggerak - gerakkan badannya dengan seduktif, mata indahnya itu memandang Yunho dengan pandangan yang sayu, sedangkan kedua tangannya bergerak pelan meraba - raba tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho? demi seluruh beruang yang ada dikutub, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sedemikian rupa, mata sipitnya tidak berkedip sama sekali, berkali - kali ia menelan salivanya agar tidak menetes, betapa tidak, sekarang ini namja cantik itu menurunkan setengah bagian zipper jaket hoodie yang dipakainya, dan ternyata didalamnya ia tidak memakai apapun, dengan jelas dada putih dan montok Jaejoong menyeruak dibalik jaket yang sudah terbuka sampai keperutnya.

" ahhh...tampaknya kau ingin buru - buru pergi, hmm..?

Kali ini sembari mengucapkan kalimatnya, jemari Jaejoong sudah menari - nari memasuki belahan dadanya sendiri, dan mengelus - elus tonjolan yang berada disana yang sudah dalam keadaan menegang, sedangkan dengan sengaja dipejamkannya kedua matanya dan didongakkan wajahnya sehingga mengekspos leher mulusnya, sedangkan bibirnya...mungkin sekarang bagian itulah yang kembali membuat beruang disebelahnya menelan ludahnya berkali - kali, karena bibir cherry menggoda itu kini tengah mengeluarkan desahan erotis dengan gerakan menggigit bagian bawahnya, dan kadang dibasahinya bibir itu dengan ujung lidahnya sehinga tampak merah mengkilat oleh salivanya sendiri.

" Owwhh...padahal kalau kau mau tinggal bersamaku, aku bersedia melayanimu disegala posisi...hehehe,,,"

Kembali Jaejoong mengeluarkan dirty talknya, sedikit diliriknya keadaan namja disampingnya, yang membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, betapa tidak, dilihatnya jelas tampak sesuatu yang membesar diselangkangan siberuang itu.

" Ahhhh...sepertinya kau benar - benar sibuk yaa...baiklah aku keluar, mungkin aku akan menelpon Seung Hyun saja untuk menemaniku, aku takut sendirian disini, boleh kan bear..?"

Tampaknya Jaejoong semakin bernafsu menggoda suaminya ini, dan berpura -pura ingin beranjak keluar, namun sebelumnya ia sempat menyebutkan sebuah nama yang membuat wajah si beruang itu memerah penuh kecemburuan, Jaejoong yang berniat untuk menghubungi Seung Hyun salah satu namja yang paling dicemburuinya. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar - benar ingin keluar dari mobil tersebut, gerakan tangannya yang baru akan membuka pintu tersebut tiba - tiba terhenti..

" GREEBBB "

" Ahh..yyun.."

" Kubunuh kau kalau berani menghubunginya.."

Ternyata secepat kilat tangan kekar Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan secepat kilat juga ia menindih tubuh kurus namja cantik itu diatas kursi mobilnya. Melihat Yunnienya yang bereaksi sedemikian rupa, senyum tipis kembali terukir dibibir cherry itu. Didekatkannya bibirnya ketelinga namja yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam diatas tubuhnya itu.

" I got you, under my skin.." bisik Jaejoong penuh kemenangan.

" Kau selalu membuatku gila Jung Jaejoong.." Yunho menanggapi kalimat Jaejoong itu dengan lemah.

_" kena kau beruang...hihihihi.."_ dalam hati Jaejoong bersorak menang.

" Buktikan janjimu, boo..." Yunho memasang evil smirknya ditelinga Jaejoong.

" Janji apa..."

" Kau bersedia melakukan segala posisi, hmmm...sudah lupa? "

" Apapun...asal kau bersamaku, baby bear..."

" Ne, tentu saja...kajja..kita masuk.."

Yunho kembali mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya, menghidupkan mesin mobilnya yang sempat dimatikan tadi, dan perlahan membawa mobil itu, memasuki area parkir apartemen mewah tersebut di basement. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan segera Yunho beranjak membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas membuka pintu penumpang dimana Jaejoong berada.

" Kajja boo...aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.." dItariknya pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu sehingga Jaejoong kini sudah berada diluar, cepat - cepat dikuncinya mobil tersebut, dan pandangannya sekarang tertuju ke Jaejoong yang masih berdiri bersandar dibadan mobil itu, ditelannya salivanya yang tiba - tiba terasa akan menetes, pasalnya melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini dengan rambut yang acak - acakan, dan bagian depan yang mengekspos dada mulusnya, karena jaket yang telah diturunkan zipernya sewaktu ia masih berada didalam mobil tadi, sudah tidak sempurna lagi menempel pada tubuhnya, sebagian bahunya kini terbuka lebar, sungguh pemandangan yang membuat celana seorang Jung Yunho saat ini semakin menyempit saja. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung disambarnya bibir menggoda itu dengan rakusnya, dan Jaejoong tentu saja menyambut dengan ikhlas seikhlas - ikhlasnya, dan secara spontan ia meloncat menenggerkan? kedua kakinya dipinggang Yunho dan tangannya dikalungkan dileher kekar beruang tersebut, tentu saja Yunho dengan sigap menopang bagian pantat Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh.

" hhmpphh...kajja Yun bawa aku..hhmmppnhh.."

Ucapan Jaejoong disela - sela permainan bibir mereka, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Jaejoong, Yunho mulai berjalan kearah lift yang berada dibasement tersebut tak jauh mereka, masih dalam posisi menggendong Jaejoong dengan bibir masih saling bertaut, mereka bahkan hampir menabrak tembok pembatas parkir karena tidak melihat jalan dengan sempurna, mereka lebih berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan lumat melumat mereka saat ini.

" Humpphhf...hhmmffhh...pencet tombolnya boo..."

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memencet tombol lift agar pintu lift terbuka, karena posisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan, kedua tangannya dipergunakan untuk menahan pantat Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh. Segera Jaejoong meraih tombol tersebut dan pintu lift terbuka, kembali tangan Jaejoong menekan angka tujuan ke Apartemennya yang berada dilantai 7 , sedangkan tautan kedua bibir namja tersebut, belum juga menandakan akan terlepas, mereka tak menghentikan sama sekali kegitan mereka itu selama berada didalam lift itu, hingga terdengar suara denting tanda mereka telah tiba dilantai tempat Apartemen mereka berada, namun tak ada tanda - tanda akan segera melepaskan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Hingga tibalah mereka didepan pintu Apartemen itu, mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus segera turun dari gendongan Yunho, karena mereka harus membuka pintu tersebut, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa sedikit kesal karena harus turun dari gendongan si beruang. Sekarang ia malah memeluk erat badan Yunho dari belakang, disaat Yunho sedang sibuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tampaknya Kim Jaejoong agak berbeda, demikianlah yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho saat ini.

" Yunn...ppali..aku sudah tidak tahan.." mungkin baru sedetik mereka menapakkan kaki didalam apartemen itu, Jaejoong kembali mengalungkan tangannya keleher Yunho dan menekan tengkuknya kearah bibirnya, sehingga mau tidak mau bibir mereka kembali bersatu, akan tetapi ciuman kali ini mungkin dua kali lipat lebih panas dari yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

" Ahhh..yyuunn...hhmmpphh..aahhh...hhmmppffh.."

Bibir cherry yang tengah bertarung melawan bibir seksi didepannya itu tak henti menyebutkan nama sipemilik bibir tersebut, leher jenjang Jaejoong tampak semakin mendongak menyesuaikan tinggi badan namja didepannya yang semakin mendominasi ciuman mereka, entah berapa kali sudah mereka bertukar saliva lewat permainan lidah didalam rongga mulut keduanya.

Seakan tak pernah puas, hanya berapa detik berhenti, menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan lagi ciuman mereka yang sedari tadi dilakukan masih dalam posisi bediri, hanya saja sudah berpindah tempat beberapa kali, akibat badan mereka yang saling dorong mendorong selagi berciuman, tentu saja selalu diakhiri dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang terpojok, entah itu didinding, dibelakang lemari, didekat kursi, didekat kulkas, bahkan sekarang ini posisi mereka sudah berada di Kaca Jendela Apartemen itu, sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan luar yang gelap gulita, karena saat itu sudah tengah malam, dari ketinggian lantai tujuh tersebut.

" Ahh..ahhh..hmmpphh..cepat buka semua boo.." Tampaknya Yunho sudah tidak sabaran lagi, dan bergegas melucuti semua yang melekat ditubuhnya dan di tubuh kekasihnya.

Tak sampai semenit, kedua namja tersebut sudah dalam keadaan polos, dan masih berada didepan jendela kaca Apartemen mewah itu, kini si beruang mesum sudah mengambil posisi dibelakang namja cantik yang keadaannya sudah terangsang penuh dan menyandarkan tubuh polosnya ketubuh kekar dibelakangnya. Tentu saja hal ini tak disia - sia kan Yunho, dipeluknya erat tubuh polos didepannya itu, dijelajahinya tengkuk mulus didepannya dengan jilatan, hisapan, bahkan gigitan - gigitan kecil.

" Aww,,,yunnhh...appoo..jangan terlalu keras menggigitnya..akkhh..." rintihan tertahan Jaejoong saat Yunho tak dapat mengendalikan gigitannya pada leher mulusnya.

" Boo...angkat sedikit belakangmu...aku akan memasukkannya.."

" Berdiri yun ?"

" Ne "

Sepertinya Yunho benar - benar menagih janji Jaejoong yang bersedia melayaninya semua posisi, didorongnya sedikit tubuh Jaejoong sehingga kedua tangannya menempel pada kaca jendela apartemen itu, kemudian diangkatnya sedikit pinggul Jaejoong agar ia dapat melihat lubangnya, dan tanpa menunggu lagi segera diarahkannya junior bigsizenya kedalam hole Jaejoong dari belakang, sedikit susah, karena mereka belum pernah melakukan posisi ini sebelumnya, dan akhirnya..

" Jlebbb "

" aahhhhh..."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan wajahnya saat dirasanya benda besar itu bergerak menembus dinding belakangnya, sakit dan nikmat diwaktu yang bersamaan.

" Sakit boo ? " Yunho sedikit khawatir

" Aniya..bergerakla.."

mendengar perintah tersebut, tentu saja dengan senang hati Yunho segera menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, diraihnya tubuh Jaejoong sedikit tertunduk agar kembali ke posisi berdiri menempel dengan tubuhnya saat ini. sementara pinggangnya sibuk bergerak memaju mundurkan miliknya yang berada didalam tubuh Jaejoong, tangan kirinya sibuk memegang bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras dengan gerakan mengocok perlahan, sedangkan bibir hatinya sibuk mengecupi punngung yang dipenuhi tatto itu.

" aakkhhh...disanaa yunnh..aakkhh..lebih dalam, jebbalyo.."

" Arrasseo..boo..disini?.."

" Ani..ditempat yang tadi...aakkhh..yaa..lebih dalam yunh.."

" Ne boo...begini?"

Mendengar permohonan Jaejoong, dengan senang hati Yunho menghentakkan juniornya dengan kasar agar masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubang surganya itu, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan desahan nikmat dari bibi cherry menggoda itu. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka dalam posisi tersebut, tak ada tanda - tanda akan merubah posisi mereka, sepertinya posisi yang baru mereka lakukan untuk yang pertama kalinya ini, membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

" Yyunnhhh..."

" Wae boo..keluar? "

" Umm..."

Sepertinya tak akan lama lagi Jaejoong akan menemukan kenikmatannya, sadar akan hal tersebut, Yunho semakin mempercepat hentakan didalam hole sempit itu dan kocokan tangannya pada junior kekasihnya itu.

" Ahhhh...yyuunnhhhh..."

" Jae...aaahhhh...aakkkhhhh..."

Tubuh keduanya seketika ambruk dilantai Apartemen itu, setelah merasakan kenikmatan bersama - sama, tampak tubuh putih Jaejoong telah bersandar didada kekar Yunho, sembari mengatur nafas mereka masing - masing, sebelum suara bass menyapu lembut telinga sensitif yang berada didadanya.

" Boo...ternyata efek sakitmu sungguh luar biasa, sepertinya selain virus flu, kau juga tertular virus pervertku.."

" Yah! Yunnie..tapi suka kan? "

" Tentu saja boo...apalagi kalau setiap hari..."

" Dasar! Beruang mesum!"

.

_you got the wrong number,_

_you got the wrong number,_

_i'm sorry you got the wrong number,_

_so don't call me no more_

_( nada dering)  
_.

" Ahh..ponselku boo...Changmin.. " gumam Yunho sebelum menjawab panggilannya, *aigoo appa...kau lupa telah meninggalkan mereka latihan tanpamu._  
_

" yeobose..."

" YAH! SUDAH KUDUGA, KALAU SUDAH BERTEMU PASTI LUPA WAKTU! KAMI SUDAH HAMPIR MENJADI FOSIL MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI, BERUANGGGGG!

" DAN KATAKAN PADA UMMAKU YANG PABBO ITU, BERHENTILAH MELAYANI NAFSU BEJATMU, BERUANG MESUM!"

"-_-"

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG END

review ne?

Gomawo

.

.

.

Mianhe kalau NCnya gagal...saya bingung..

kok saya hobi banget yak bikin NC..-_-

ini epilog kayaknya maksa banget yah..

yang jelas saya maksa minta ripiu..yuuk..

capcuuuzzz..


End file.
